A rotating member in a rotary encoder including a pulse disk provided with a slit pattern (a position detecting pattern) and a boss that fixes the pulse disk to a motor shaft and being configured so that the pulse disk and the boss are adhered and fixed to each other by an adhesive agent is conventionally disclosed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).